


Page One

by lequeenofmoondoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Partying, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lequeenofmoondoor/pseuds/lequeenofmoondoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for New Year's Eve. Dean's been pretty down on his luck for the past year, what with John dying and Sam staying in California, and has his doubts that it might get any better. Can a new friend help to change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page One

           December 31st. The end of another year. Dean had to say, it hadn’t been one of his best ones. In fact, it had been pretty shitty, as far as years had gone. For one, John died, right in the beginning of February after drunk driving over a rail. Dean was glad to be rid of the abusive old bastard, but he couldn’t help but miss him really badly. He then had to sell the house, though, and move into a smaller apartment. Sam decided to stay in California with his girlfriend to join a law firm there. Which was fine, he guessed, good for him. But it really hurt Dean’s feelings that Sammy had to stick with a brand spanking new life rather that the one he had in Kansas. For that matter, Benny moved off to Georgia with his wife right at the beginning of summer too, leaving the oldest living Winchester bereft of a brother and best friend.  
           It was nothing like the first half of senior year. Man, that had been great. He and Benny were kings of the school, quarterback and linebacker, with the two hottest girls on their arms: Lisa Braeden and Anna Milton. They’d dominated, on the field and off the field. That New Year’s Eve party had been the best of them all, too. The only things Dean could really remember were getting plastered and making out with Lis as the ball dropped.  
Of course, none of it lasted. Lisa broke up with Dean, since she was going out to New York for college and he was staying… There. Lawrence. Everyone went their separate ways after high school ended. Dean and Benny both ended up working at the same mechanic shop, the former was really good friends with the owner, Bobby Singer, from school straight through until the present. Of course, not for Benny, anymore. He was going to go do something else. Somewhere else. Dean never really settled down- his life was mostly one night stands with a few relationships mixed in. His last was with a dick named Alistair, and he needed to take some time to breathe after that mess. Nothing like that party had happened again, either, but he was going to try to emulate it one more time if it killed him.  
           He had a little thing planned in his apartment that night. Benny was coming up to see his mom anyway, Sam and Jess were already in town for Christmas, and some other mechanics and old friends were stopping by. Dean would have alcohol, chips, dessert-y food, pool, darts- basically whatever he could think of, he was going to have it. He still felt like he was missing something important, though. He only hoped that he would find it on his grocery run that afternoon, where he was grabbing all the supplies from.  
           Dean wasn’t paying much attention as he wandered through the aisles, grabbing whatever looked good. His mind was more occupied with the coming year. He knew what he wanted in his life. He was a pretty simple guy. Dean wanted a nice home with a spouse he cared about, a few kids, and maybe a dog. No cats, though. He was pretty allergic to cats. Still, he knew that the clock was ticking. He was twenty-six, for crying out loud. Most of his friends were well on their way to marriage, but he couldn’t even pick someone to settle down with.  
           He was interrupted from these thoughts as his cart crashed into someone else’s, knocking both of them down from the force of the impact. He automatically scowled as he looked up before stopping. Damn, the man in front of him was absolutely gorgeous, with wide, surprised eyes, ruffled black hair like he’d just had sex, and an adorably backwards tie. He couldn’t remembered feeling this flustered over a man.  
           “I-I’m sorry,” Dean stammered apologetically as his cheeks grew a little red, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”  
           The stranger smiled kind-heartedly, offering a hand and speaking in a rich, deep voice. “No, it’s alright. I had my head up in the clouds like usual. I’m Castiel.”  
           “Dean. Winchester,” Dean grinned. He took the hand given and pulled himself up. “Haven’t I seen you around here before?”  
           “Well, I’ve lived in Lawrence my whole life, so most likely. Also, you were two grades above me in school.”  
           Dean nodded a little in remembrance. That scrawny little kid, Gabriel’s younger brother, had turned into a freaking sex god? Life wasn’t fair, at all. But hey, maybe life was giving him a shot to make a move. “I’m, um, having a party tonight… And if you’d like to stop by for a bit, if you don’t have other plans, you can.”  
           Castiel’s face lit up like a Christmas tree with excitement. “Yeah, I’d love to! I have no plans at all, other than a date with my computer.”  
           “You can stop by anytime after seven,” the older man, grabbed a pen and an old receipt from his coat pocket and scribbled down his address.  
“I’ll be sure to pop by. I have to run, though, so I’ll see you!” With that, he rushed off into the store, hopping on his cart at one point like he was flying.  
What a dork. Dean couldn’t wait to see him again.  
*****  
           

           9:00.  
           Okay, so maybe it wasn’t exactly the rager that Dean had been expecting. Granted, none of them were seventeen anymore and felt like they were immortal, so no one was getting completely drunk. And apparently, Andrea was pregnant. She couldn’t drink, and by the husband transitive property, neither could Benny.  
           Sam walked over and nudged him lightly. It wasn’t fair that his little brother was taller than him. “So, who’re you waiting for? You’ve been staring at the door practically since we got here. What, do you have a hot date coming?”  
           “Shut up, jerk.”  
           “C’mon, you can talk to me about it! I came to you all the time over Jess.”  
           “Just some guy I met today. He probably won’t show up.”  
           “You never know,” Sam winked and walked back over to Jess, the two of them twittering over who it could be like magpies.

           10:30.  
           It had started to snow by that point, so Benny, Victor, and Garth were all in front of the building having a snowball fight. Jess and Andrea were curled up in Dean’s blanket in front of the fire, chatting over god knows what. Sam and his friend from school, Brady, were more focused on watching the Rockin’ Eve Special. Dean watched the door.

           11:45.  
           Castiel still hadn’t arrived, and Dean was really doubting that he would. He probably had plans or something, or just didn’t want to come. That was alright. He’d be okay. It was stupid to be getting disappointed over it.  
           By that time, everyone was crowding into the small space in front the tv, smushing onto the couch with a few on the floor. Dean could have made his brother get up or something, but nah. He kept still on the back of the couch, watching.

           11:55.  
           He had decided to take up a small spot on the rug, watching the cute blonde girl talk to all the people standing out in the cold. God, he could never do that. Waiting outside for hours on end right next to people you didn’t know for what? To not be able to hear a band and barely able to watch a ball drop? It was crap. As the clock reached five minutes, everyone started listing off New Year’s resolutions.  
           Victor. To get more in shape.  
           Garth. To get out and travel more.  
           Benny. To be a good dad.  
           Andrea. To be a good mom.  
           Jess. To get married by the end of the year (accompanied with a pointed glance at Sam).  
           Sam. To work his way up through the firm and become a partner.  
           Dean. Out loud, to eat healthier and read more or some crap he wasn’t going to follow. For real, to have an actual life.

           11:58.  
           He watched everyone gear up for the New Year. Garth and Victor had shots already out and poured, just waiting to chug them back. Benny had almost joined them, but Andrea slid onto his lap with a wry grin, preventing him from doing anything other than looking like a good husband. Sam and Jess were staring disgustingly into each other’s eyes. Young love. Barf. The only unpaired one stood up and trudged to answer the door as the clock started counting down.

           11:59.  
           Castiel grinned from underneath a yellow hat, dusted with snowflakes. “Told you I’d make it, freckles.”  
           Dean felt his heart jump up into his throat as he moved out of the way. He actually came… Damn. A crooked smile crept onto his face. “And just in time to celebrate a new year, too. Lucky you.”  
           “Lucky you. After all, everyone needs someone to kiss as the ball drops.”

           12:00.  
           There was an explosion of commotion in the room and on the television, but Dean didn’t register any of it. The only things he could take in were the cold hands on his cheeks and the warm lips on his own, pressing insistently. It seemed to last an eternity before Castiel pulled back, face a little red.  
           “I’ve wanted to do that since freshman year. Happy New Year, Dean Winchester.”  
           If this was the way that the year started, he couldn’t wait to see where it went from there.


End file.
